Rifle Maintenance
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: Sarah Shepard is down in the shuttle bay late one night working on modding her weapons when she hears a noise... (rated M for smutty reasons)


**So there was a NSFW ficclet prompt that I reblogged on my RP Tumblr for my Shepard.**

 **Someone sent in one for Shepard and Vega and well, there's my reason.**

 **#16 ...having some "private time" and the other accidentally walking in**

 **The stupid title is because of lack of caffeine and my horrible sense of humor.**

* * *

Sarah hummed lowly to herself as tinkered around on the workbench in the shuttle bay armory, inspecting the new mods that she had purchased the last time they were on the Citadel. Enhanced scope for her Valiant, increased ammo carry for her Vindicator, piercing mod for her Eagle. Gave her the warm fuzzies just thinking about it.

It was late, Cortez and everyone else who normally worked in the hangar having long since gone to bed on the crew deck, so when she heard the low moan she looked up from the work table. Stilling, she listened, but it was quiet so she shrugged to herself and continued working. Another moan, this time choked off by a growl.

"Ah, fuck!" The whisper was strained, coming from James' little workstation by the cargo crates. Her Infiltrator training kicked in, allowing her to be silent in her steps as she went over. She knew James sometimes crashed on the cot he had down here instead of in the crew quarters, liking the quiet and the solitude. There was a single, dim, utility light on in the area, providing just enough light to see, heat rushing to her face at the scene laid out in front of her.

His chest was bare, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his arm over his eyes as he breathed heavily. His other hand was beneath the thin sheet, moving in a very recognizable motion. His jaw clenched as he wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing briefly before his hand continued to move in long strokes. Her blush intensified as he kicked the sheet off, revealing his entire nude, muscular body and a heavy spike of lust lanced through her at the sight of him pleasuring himself. She pretty much guessed simply from his size and stature that he wouldn't be a small guy, but actually seeing how endowed he was…

Damned, Shepard. Constantly teasing him with those sideways looks, the quick smiles, the way her armor fit her accentuating her compact yet curvy physique. He knew it wasn't her fault, he doubted she knew what she did to him, how she made lust curl through his body, hot and strong with every touch of her eyes. He lost count of how many times he had wanted to take her right here in the shuttle bay, watching her talk to Cortez, her musical laughter floating back to him in his area.

She had a routine. Talk to Esteban, then come talk to him. He always had his back to her when she approached him, pretending to work on something but not being able to concentrate as he felt her come close. A couple times her hand had slid over his shoulder to get his attention, the heavy muscle jumping under her palm before he turned to look at her. It had taken all his self control not to push her against the cargo crates and claim her lips with his own, wrap her legs around his waist as his lips latched onto her neck, hearing her moan in his ear.

He'd let her back onto her feet only when he had sated himself on her mouth to watch her drop to her knees in front of him, that teasing smile pulling at her lips and a glint in her eye as she undid his belt, reaching in to grasp him, her slender fingers wrapping around the evidence of his arousal. A groan bubbled up his throat as he pictured her lips sliding along his length, her tongue darting out to tease the tip before she slid him into the warm depths of her mouth.

"Ay dios mio, Sarah…"

"Well, that's flattering." He froze, his eyes snapping open, his vision a bit blurry from having his arm over them but he could still see Commander Shepard standing at the foot of his cot, leaning against the support with her arms crossed over her stomach. He had been fantasizing about his commanding officer, servicing himself to the thought of her pleasuring him, and now he was caught. He couldn't stop his eyes from moving over her, his tongue darting out to wet lips suddenly dry.

"L-Lola, I was just…" He propped himself up on his elbows, his length laying thick and heavy on his stomach and he considered covering himself, but she had already seen it all so it would do no good to be modest now.

"Oh, I know what you were doing." She said, her lips curling into a grin that made him swallow heavily. "And I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you need help finishing or should I–" She wasn't able to finish as he moved, grabbing a fistful of her Alliance t-shirt and pulling her towards him. Bracing her, their lips crashed together and he laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him. His hands smoothed down her back, pushing under the waistband of the sweatpants she wore to palm her ass, giving it a squeeze, her moan against his lips making him shudder. Rolling over, he pinned her beneath him, his hand moving under her shirt to hold her side as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
